La Fraise sur le Fraisier
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: Ou encore, la Cerise sur le Gâteau apporte de bien étrange réflexion et Light ne devrait pas chercher le pourquoi du comment d'une simple fraise.


**Titre : **La Fraise sur le Fraisier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette petite histoire se déroule lors de « l'attachement » de L et Light après que celui-ci soit sorti de prison.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

Le brillant détective L prenait actuellement une pose goûter bien mérité avec son cher collaborateur et ami, Light Yagami. Tout deux mangeaient un fraisier accompagné de chantilly, servit avec un thé sucré aux fruits rouges que Wattari avait découvert depuis peu. Les deux ami/adversaire/amant [rayer la mention inutile] se fixait actuellement dans le blanc des yeux cherchant chacun à percer la carapace de mensonge de l'autre. Puis, Ryuuzaki rompit le contact visuel dans l'optique de sucré sont thé, qui l'était déjà bien assez au goût de Light.

Tandis que les longs doigts de L empilaient les sucres sur sa cuillère avant de plonger celle-ci dans le liquide brûlant, Light s'obstinait à vouloir recueillir toute le reste de chantilly contenue dans son assiette sur sa fraise. Tâche ardu, certes, mais rien ne résiste à Light Yagami, et certainement pas un stupide fruit granulé !

Relevant la tête de son sucrier, L contempla son vis-à-vis : « -Light-kun, que fais-tu ? »

Le problème lorsqu'on se lance ce genre de défit, c'était de l'expliquer à l'idiot qui osait poser LA question sur vos activités suspectes. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, Light se débrouillait plutôt bien avec sa fraise et Ryuuzaki n'était pas plus étrange que lui à s'obstiner de sucré son thé au point que celui-ci se transforme en sirop imbuvable !

Tout ce sucre donnait la nausée à Light, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face du détective, il avait l'impression d'avoir contracté le diabète ou que son foie n'allait pas supporter ne serait-ce que la vue de tout ce sucre.

« - Light-kun ? »

Reprenant pied à la réalité, Light Yagami releva la tête et verrouilla son regard dans celui abyssale de son vis-à-vis.

« - Mais rien Ryuuzaki. Pourquoi ? »

L porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et en inspira une grande gorgée.

« - Tu ne mange pas ta fraise Light-kun ? »

Light baissa les yeux et retourna dans la contemplation du fruit. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour bien recouvrir cette fraise rouge de la crème chantilly blanche, il avait bien besoin d'une récompense !

« - Ce serait dommage de la gâcher Light-kun. »

Et sur ces paroles pleines d'esprit, le plus grand détective que la Terre ait porté jusqu'alors étira son bras tel la tortue moyenne sortant de sa carapace, ouvrit sa main dévoilant ainsi ses longs doigts et agrippa telle l'araignée ayant enfin capturé sa proie, le malheureux fruit recouvert de chantilly.

A cela, Light vit rouge, SA fraise, on ne touche pas. Il avança sa fourchette et piqua le fruit granulé avant de le mettre hors de porté de L.

« - N'y touche pas. »

Ryuuzaki fit une moue boudeuse.

« - Light-kun est méchant. »

Light se releva, excédé : « - Oui, et je pars avec ma fraise.

- Tu gardes ta fraise mais tu perds mon amitié Light-kun. »

Interloqué par cette fraise, Light Yagami regarda son collaborateur droit dans les yeux. Se moquait-il de lui ? Croyait-il encore qu'il était Kira ? Etait-ce un moyen de le tester ? Dans ce cas-là, son attitude puérile face à cette fraise démontrait qu'il avait perdu. S'il n'avait pas réagit, L l'aurait-il complètement innocenté ? Non, il aurait certainement pensé que Kira gardait son sang-froid en toute occasion. Du coup, L ne pourrait pas l'inculper car il avait réagit, mais peut-être qu'ainsi L allait en déduire qu'il était Kira qui ne voulait pas que L le prenne pour Kira en gardant son sang-froid…

En conclusion à son monologue intérieur, Yagami Light ne trouva qu'une seule phrase à dire au détective : « - Tu me vois comme une fraise L ? »

A cela, L verrouilla son regard abyssale dans celui noisette de son vis-à-vis et lui répondit de son air impassible et sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien : « - Je mangerai bien un Light à la chantilly. »

**Fin**


End file.
